


The One Where Yamaguchi Is OP

by KarmaMarie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Angst, Assassins vs. Templars, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Assassins, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaMarie/pseuds/KarmaMarie
Summary: Yamaguchi has always known two things:1. He's different. Weirdly different. Able to see through any problem given to him, make logical connections where others only saw chaos.2. He would always do anything in his power to protect Tsukishima, his best friend. The first person who saw anything worth protecting in him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. A Day in the Life of a Novice

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl guys. This idea has been festering in my head for a while. A Long While. It needed to be done.

Yamaguchi was exhausted.

He'd shown up to practice after a long day staring at the white board, and that had only followed a long night of research and preparation given to him by his Master. The stress must've been starting to show on his face because he had been getting Looks from everyone all day. Even Tsukki had seemed worried, and Yamaguchi could not have Tsukki worrying about him. He wouldn't be able to lie his way out of that conversation. He could never tell Tsukki a convincing lie, the taller boy could always tell. And thankfully Asahi had gone home early, he would try getting his underclassman to talk it out with him. It was hard enough dodging Sugawara. 

Yamaguchi came back to reality when Coach Ukai yelled at him that, if he wasn't gonna practice he might as well go home. The tired boy looked around the gym at his teammates, eyes bleary, then he dropped the ball he was holding and just staggered out the door. As he leaves he thought he might hear someone yelling loudly, but he's unsure. 

After heading upstairs and changing he pulled out his phone, shooting off texts to two different people.

The first:

_ To: Tsukki _ 🌕

_ Sorry I'm not feeling well, couldn't wait for you. _

_ See you tomorrow Tsu _

The second:

_ To: Master _

_ I got sent home early from practice. Gonna rest a bit, then make my rounds. Have you heard anything today? _

He went home to an empty house, his parents out having a date night probably, never home to see him anymore anyway, and heads up to his bedroom, shedding his jacket, shirt and pants, then collapsing on top of his covers and falling into a deep sleep.

~~~~

After a few hours he awakens to two replies on his phone. He read the one from his Master, taking in the information on where to meet him, then read Tsukki's reply. 

_ From: Tsukki _ 🌕

_ It's alright, you're just tired, right? Are you having trouble sleeping again?  _

He smiled and, leaving the message without responding, silenced his phone, setting it on his bed, proceeding to get dressed.

Black jeans, slightly worn out black leather boots, and a charcoal hoodie with a surprise up the sleeve. Once prepared he picks up his phone, slips it into an inside pocket of the jacket, securing the pocket to keep the phone from flying out, and opened his window quietly, climbing out into the tree in his backyard.

From there he hopped to the ground, heading down a long memorized route, ending up in a back alley of the residential area, glancing at the shadows on either side of him. When he sees no one he hopped up over one of the fences into a backyard where his master is waiting. 

"Master," Yamaguchi bows slightly, glancing up at the man whose face is hidden by a hood much like his own.

"Tadashi. I've gotten word from the Montreal team, they said they're doing a heist in a couple of days for information on what the Templars are looking for. I want you to keep your head down for the next week or so. Go to school, do your work, go home. Got it?"

Yamaguchi sighed, feeling his frustration growing. He needed the rest, but.. he'd grown to love the usual silence of patrolling his town after dark. Nothing much ever happened here, but Yamaguchi always patrolled to keep what rested here safe. It was too precious to leave up to chance. "What about patrols..?" He felt bad anytime he had to question, but as usual, his master only met it with a small smile. 

"I'll have the others take care of it till we know more, alright? Remember; school, work, home. Nothing more. I'll come to you when I have more information. Goodnight, Novice." With that his Master made a little shooing motion with his hand and turned, heading into the house, the light inside shutting off. Yamaguchi didn't need the light to know the silhouette would strip it's hood and jacket before heading upstairs to check on its family members, then retire to it's room for the night. 

Yamaguchi turned, scaling the privacy fence to hop into the alley. 

He didn't notice the slight reflection in the upstairs window of a phone taking a picture of him, operated by a pale hand. 

*

He returned home, pulling his phone from his pocket as he stripped, preparing for a shower to a string of texts from Sugawara, Hinata, and Tsukki. All of their texts were essentially relaying the same information; there was a surprise week long away camp coming up with Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Aoba Johsai, and that if he wasn't feeling better by tomorrow, he could come later on. He texted Hinata and Sugawara, letting them both know he was feeling infinitely better now that he'd slept, then continued reading Tsukishima's long string of texts. 

_ From: Tsukki  _ 🌕

_ So after you left sugawara started badgering me about you taking care of yourself. So _

_ I guess _

_ Take care of yourself _

_ Or I'm supposed to make you _

_ According to Team Mom™ _

Yamaguchi laughed softly to himself then sighed fondly. Tsukki always knew how to make him laugh even if he wasn't aware of it. 

_ To: Tsukki  _ 🌕

_ Thanks for the reminder. I feel better now, so I'm going to hop into the shower and eat. Brb _

He sets his phone down and grabs his galaxy pyjamas, his favorites, then heads into the bathroom to scrub the dirt and grime of the day away. 

After acclimating to the super hot temperature of the water he lathers up his loofa and starts scrubbing his body down, being careful of the few cuts and bruises he had from his training, both volleyball and Assassin. After rinsing his body he washed his hair, scrubbing furiously because his hair is knotted and probably he should've combed it before he got in but oh fucking well now. After that he steps out and dries off, pulling on his sleep pants and t-shirt, then steps into his room to grab his cellphone. He checks it while heading to the kitchen to see he's gotten responses from the other three.

_ From: Hinata _ ☀️

_ Glad to hear that!! Eat and go back to sleep!!! I want you there tomorrow!!! _

_ From: SugaMama  _ 🌈🌈

_ Good! Don't forget to eat, rest and do your homework :) otherwise I'll ground your ass and you won't go at all!! Night! _

_ From: Tsukki _ 🌕

_ What're you gonna have?  _

_ Also _

_ I think Akiteru is doing something illegal.. _

The accusation makes Yamaguchi freeze mere steps from his kitchen door, hidden from view in the hallway. 

_ To: Tsukki _ 🌕

_ What makes you say that? Is he in danger?! _

_ From: Tsukki _ 🌕

_ He met with someone tonight. In the backyard. They were small.. I couldn't see their face.. _

  
  



	2. Training Caaaaamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Yamaguchi are either Shit at Feelings, or are way too good at feelings.

_ To: Tsukki _ 🌕

_ What do you mean??  _

He felt his heart pounding, surprise and anxiety ramping it up.

_ From: Tsukki _ 🌕

_ I mean I saw them in my backyard, talking. And not in the normal way he would to friends. It's weird in a way I don't know how to explain… _

Yamaguchi knew exactly what he meant, Akiteru was a very.. physical person. He was always touching shoulders or arms or ruffling someone's hair. So seeing him being reserved for the first time must've jarred Tsukki quite hard, but Akiteru and he had agreed that while they were conducting their business they would try to be as professional as possible. Not that they were overly familiar other times!! But knowing each other for almost a decade led to them having a close brotherly bond which Yamaguchi treasured, having been an only child beforehand.

_ To: Tsukki _ 🌕

_ Sounds like something he doesn’t want anyone to know about.. Probably best to leave it alone. _

_ From: Tsukki _ 🌕

_ No way. He never keeps stuff secret. He has all the deception ability of Little Ball of Irritation. I need to figure out what he’s doing.. _

_ To: Tsukki _ 🌕

_ Be careful, Tsukki… _

After that there was no reply so Yamaguchi shot a text to Akiteru, warning him about Tsukki’s curiosity, then went to bed, knowing he would have to be up early tomorrow for the camp.    
  


*

The morning sun barely broke the horizon when Tsukishima awoke, head hurting and barely able to open his eyes from the pain. After an hour or so it lessened and he got up, getting ready to meet Yamaguchi on the front stoop. 

As he packed his bags, he remembered what he saw last night, turning everything in his head over again and again in his mind, trying to pull every piece of information he could from it.

After that he had just enough time to grab a snack to take with him before there was a soft knock on the front door and he grabbed his bags to leave.

Opening the door was faced with his slightly shorter friend.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi smiled up at the tall blond, a soft sleepy look clinging to him because of the early hour, “Ready to go?”

Tsukishima grunted in affirmation, unwilling to articulate before the sun was fully in the sky. He followed Yamaguchi to the sidewalk after locking the front door and together the two of them head for school, Yamaguchi prattling to fill the silence. Usually Tsukishima would tune him out, but a specific question aimed at him gave him a start.

“Will you spend time with Kuro-san and Bokuto-san again?” The way Yamaguchi asked set off an alarm in Tsukishima’s head, it was almost normal, too normal for Yamaguchi. His inflections when he wasn’t paying attention were usually all over the place, veering from happy to shy in one sentence.. This was too flat to be a random question. 

Tsukishima, knowing his friend either had a point to make, or was just being odd, raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you have plans with me?” He couldn’t pin down whether Yamaguchi had mentioned something about plans at the training camp..

“No. Simply curious..” Now Tsukishima couldn’t even catch his friend’s eye, uncommon because usually the boy would stare up at him with worship shining in the brown irises. He didn’t have a chance to address the concerning change in Yamaguchi’s demeanor because at that moment, they passed through the school gates and were whisked into the bus, the others having been waiting for them. 

*

All through the bus ride the thought ate at Tsukishima's attention and by the time they reached their destination he had almost convinced himself that he had simply misread the entire conversation, that Yamaguchi was being weird because he wasn't feeling well, or was still tired. 

The Nekoma team was waiting for them when they arrived, even the second year blond that Tsukishima almost swore would rather be Anywhere But Here at any given moment. After the standard greetings were exchanged the groups broke, separating into smaller friend groups, the tall black haired captain making his way to Tsukki.

"Tsukkiiii~!" The grin on the slightly shorter male's face sent Tsukishima's stomach plummeting and the younger male suddenly didn't feel up to any physical training, anxiety gnawing at his insides as he remembered Yamaguchi's attitude that morning. 

He turned to look for his freckled friend, but he wasn't there. 

"It's rude to ignore people, glasses." Kuro was frowning a little when Tsukishima turned back to him, but his expression quickly changed. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," he barely managed to keep his voice even, the inkling of understanding of Yamaguchi's earlier words beginning to wriggle into his conscious mind. 

"Hey.. you can talk if you need to. I'm not a great person, but I can always lend an ear." Tsukishima glanced at the older male, then looked away, trying to keep his myriad of thoughts off of his face. 

"Thanks." 

*

Yamaguchi, on catching sight of the tall raven haired captain coming Tsukki's direction, ducked away, moving toward Sugawara and the small brunet libero of Nekoma's. Stopping near them he pulled out his phone, checking for texts from Akiteru. 

"Yamaguchi! Who are you trying to text? All of your friends are here!" Hinata jumped on the taller boy's back, startling him almost bad enough that he almost dropped his phone, but he quickly shoved it in the pocket of his pants, noticing the blond second year following Hinata over to him.

"Ah! N-no one, Hinata." The tall brunet smiled at the redhead boy in his personal space. "I was checking the time." He tried not to fidget under the uninterested, unblinking stare of the blond boy. 

After a few minutes the two team captains rounded up the group to talk to them.

“Since it took us a while to get here we won’t be playing any games today, but for those of you that want to train, the gyms are open,” next to Yamaguchi Hinata gave a victorious shout. “We’ll meet up at dinner, you have until then to settle in. Since last training camp went off without a hitch, there aren’t any assigned rooms, but I expect the best behavior out of all of you.” Here he paused to look at Hinata, Kageyama, Noya, and Tanaka. “ _ All _ of you.” His face fell from its serious “ain’t-takin’-no-shit” look back into his easy friendliness.”Dismissed.”

Yamaguchi glanced around at the group, already knowing the next week was going to be hell. 

His eyes find Tsukki’s through the crowd and he can see Tsukki’s confusion and it’s almost enough that he can read his friend’s mind, figuring out his thoughts from the subtle thinning of his lips, a flick of his eyes, the slight, aborted motion he makes to move in his direction. Yamaguchi can feel it as well, the gaping void where the other usually is in the space next to him. All of that tells him that what Tsukki is going to ask him as soon as he sees him. 

“Yamaguchi, we’re bunking with Kuro and Bokuto, is that alright?”

Ah, he had made his way to Yamaguchi’s side while the smaller was lost in thought.

“I- uh- I g-guess, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi chuckled nervously, hiding the distant thoughts that rumbled through his head at the mention of the other two. Looking at the tall Nekoma captain who was watching Yamaguchi and Tsukishima like a hawk Yamaguchi felt a sick mix of happiness, victory, and anxiety. “H-he doesn’t look very happy that you’re asking me, Tsukki.. M-maybe I should sleep in another room..” Tsukki locked eyes with Kuroo and glared at him, then ignoring the captain when he raised an amused eyebrow at him he turned back to Yamaguchi.

“I don’t care if he doesn’t want you there. I do.”

Yamaguchi tried to ignore the feeling like his heart was swelling and flickering with light so much that it felt like his chest was throwing rave. “Okay Tsukki.” He smiled up at his best friend, unaware of the feeling he was stirring in Tsukishima’s own chest.


	3. Peaceful Easy Feeling... Or Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to play some volleyball, but that's not the point. Yamaguchi really needs to calm down.

How had he never seen how beautiful his best friend was when he smiled? It radiated light and warmth, the likes of which nothing could ever match. The traitorous little voice in Kei's head waxed poetic about Yamaguchi's smile while Kei tried to control his facial expression. He was saved from having to do that by a solid smack on his shoulder from Kuro.

"Over here planning pranks or something? What's with all the secrecy, boys?" Kuro's grin was downright evil. "Or is it something more personal~?" 

Kei blushed to the roots of his hair, the implication taking him off guard. "Wh-what the hell, baka cat?!" He quickly elbowed the older male in the chest. 

Kuro wheezed in a mix of pain and amusement, his hand covering the spot Kei's elbow caught him. "It was a joke, brat! Jesus!" He laughed, causing himself more pain. 

After catching his breath he straightened up, wincing. "Grab your things and I'll show you to our room." 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima grabbed their bags, then slowly made their way back to where the Ravenette was waiting for them. 

"Hey, if they say or do anything that makes you uncomfortable, let me know," Tsukishima looked over at Yamaguchi who aimed a smile up at the taller boy. 

"I'll be okay, Tsukki. .. I think," he suddenly looked less sure of himself. 

"Kid, we ain't gonna murder you in your sleep.." Kuro heard the tail end of the conversation and he didn't quite understand why the smaller boy was so jumpy. Perhaps that wasn't something he should ask about, though. Instead he offered the small freckled male what he hoped was a comforting smile, where was Akaashi when he was needed? 

A small flicker of something flitted across Tadashi's face, but before either Tsukki or Kuro could really read it, it was gone, replaced by a small amused smile on Yamaguchi's lips. 

"Thanks, but that's not what's on my mind." Yamaguchi shifted his grip on his bag and looked away. "I'm actually a bit tired.. I might take a nap.." He shifted the topic back to rooms and Kuro took the hint, leading them inside the building.

"We actually wound up in one of the clubrooms on the first floor, it's smaller, but there's only the eight of us."

"Eight?" Tsukishima questioned, highly confused. 

"Ah," Kuro shot the blond an apologetic smile. "Yeah. You, I, little Yamaguchi, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi." 

"Oikawa? And Iwaizumi? The Captain and Ace of Aoba Johsai?" 

"Yeah."

For Yamaguchi their talk faded out to background noise as he surveyed the hall they were walking down. A room on the ground floor would be infinitely harder to defend in potential problems, and taking into account his roommates and the possible ruckus of the teams on the floors above, this would be much harder than the last camp… He'd need to talk to Ukai at dinner.

He came back to Kuro and Tsukki's conversation just as they stopped at a door.

"Here we are," he throws open the door, showing the others already laying out sleeping arrangements. Oikawa and Bokuto were in the process of laying out the futons in the center of the room in a plus sign, two futons on each side. Tsukishima sighed, already resigned to the idiocy that would be taking place. 

Kuro whined and went into the room, "You guys started without me?" 

Oikawa just laughed at him, "Pick a side for you and Kenma. He refuses to participate." 

Yamaguchi looked over the room and mentally sighed at the situation, though the over excited captains probably didn't think twice about it, they had put them in the most vulnerable position possible, all rounded up in the middle of the room.

He'd definitely need to talk to Ukai tonight.

A moment later he heard his name being called and he snapped his gaze from the window where he'd zoned out staring, to Tsukishima who was looking at him worriedly.

"Sorry, Tsukki. What was that?" Yamaguchi quickly covered his blank stare with a close eyed smile. 

"I said c'mon.." the blond continued eying him, concerned, as he led him to their side of the setup. Of course they ended up with their feet towards the windows.

Yamaguchi tried to hold back his discontent, but it showed on his face clearly as Tsukishima shot him another worried look. Unable to deal with it anymore, Yamaguchi set his bag to the side and mumbled something about finding the bathroom as he rushed out, hearing Tsukki call after him and Kuro shout directions to him.

After running for a couple of minutes he stopped running and leaned against one of the walls, willing his legs to stop shaking. Running across roofs and jumping gaps hundreds of feet in the air? No problem. Standing on ledges only a couple of inches wide more than a story off of the ground? Easy peasy. Tuck and rolls after jumping into a free fall from more than 20 feet in the air? Any goddamn day. Being in a room full of intimidating volleyball players and the love of his life while all of them were staring at him? Suddenly his heart is doing parkour around his ribcage and using his organs as trampolines.

No, thank you.

Yamaguchi sighed and straightened up, willing all of his problems away as he felt the small surge inside of him, his vision flipping to muted grey colors and he looked around, allowing all six senses to expand, listening to the faint and distant sounds throughout the building and he glances up, his enhanced vision allowing him to see the impressions of everything above him all the way to the top of the building. 

Above him and about four rooms to the right he saw his coach highlighted in a soft gold, sitting with the rest of the adults in what looked like the teacher's lounge on the third floor. Looking around he spotted the sign for the stairs and deactivated his Eagle Vision and went that direction.

Once outside the room he knocked softly and heard a quiet shuffling among the quiet chatter inside as someone got up to answer. Takeda answered, startling a bit when he saw Yamaguchi at the door.

"Yamaguchi. Is everything alright? Did something happen?" As he asked his voice got more and more worried and Yamaguchi quickly shook his head.

"No sir. I just.. May I speak with Coach for a second?"

"Oh, uh-" Takeda turned around and called Ukai over, looking a little put out as he went back to his seat. 

Yamaguchi backed into the hall and the older Assassin joined him, quietly pulling the door closed.

"What's up, kid?" Ukai frowned a little, concerned at the novice approaching him for what he correctly assumed was help.

"Well. We're on the ground floor in a corner room and the whole arrangement has my skin crawling. It's not a setup, but it feels very vulnerable and I don't know what to do," Yamaguchi said in a rush, letting it all out. "And between the sounds the others are making and that, I'm feeling highly anxious." 

Ukai gave him a slight smirk, "Alright. We'll do extra building patrols tonight. I've got Shaun and Becca on the way to us as it is, they'll be here around 7."

Yamaguchi nodded, looking up at Ukai, one of his 3 Assassin mentors, feeling thankful for the extra support. 

"For now, go back, stay alert, but for all of our sakes, you need to relax kid," he smiled at the teen, and after a moment his grin eased, remembering how nervous he was on his first long term mission. "It'll be okay. Promise." He turned back to the door, "Go check on your cargo, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi pouted at the choice of words and turned and walked away, shifting into his sixth sense Eagle Vision out of habit to check on his target, Tsukki this time, only to find no one in the room they were staying in. Turning back he saw Ukai already back in the room and Yamaguchi decided to try to deal with this alone, instead of immediately jumping to the worst conclusion. He jumped from landing to landing on the stairs quickly to make it to the first floor then darted to the room and threw open the door, damn near breaking it off of its track. The room was empty, but still mostly tidy, not ransacked or trashed from a fight, so probably the group had just gotten up and either went for food or showers, both of which were highly unlikely, or the last option was they went to go play a game of volleyball. Yamaguchi wasn't about to take a chance and end up wrong though, so he went to his back and grabbed something from his bag. He slipped it on his wrist and secured it, knowing his was probably being paranoid about.. well, everything, but that's what Akiteru taught him and it had kept him alive on more than one mission and more importantly, it's what had guided him to seek out Tsukishima's friendship in the first place.

The thick black band sitting snugly on his wrist was about 2 inches wide and made up of something that resembled both metal and obsidian, was tough like Kevlar, but had the weight and thickness of cotton fabric. It was wirelessly hooked up to two bluetooth sensors, one stuck on his forearm, the other implanted behind his right ear, with barely a thought the small band would extend and retract a small metal pole that generated a laser blade capable of extending up to a foot and cutting through everything material and matter imaginable.

He stood up after zipping his bag and reactivated his Eagle Vision, looking at the floor for clues. A faint gold trail led him out the room and down the hall. After a few turns he ended up in the back of the building and the trail led him out to one of the gyms and as he heard the sounds of a game he relaxed, tugging the sleeve of his jacket down to cover the band. 

He peeked into the gym, seeing Iwaizumi reffing a game with Kuro, Akaashi, and Oikawa against Tsukishima, Kenma, and Bokuto. Smiling softly he stepped back and looked around, taking a moment to ensure they were alone, then he deactivated his Sense and stepped into the gym, smiling sheepishly when some of the players noticed him. He walked up and stopped next to Iwaizumi, who nodded at him. 

After a full set the boys took a break, Yamaguchi handing them all towels. When he got to Bokuto and Kuro, they both smirked playfully at him and caged him between them.

"So, little bird," Bokuto began. "You ran off earlier and we didn't get a chance to be aquainted." On the other side of the net, Tsukishima's face turned stormy, anger blazing in his honey warm eyes. 

Yamaguchi looked between the two captains, embarrassment and humiliation warring on his face. He did NOT know how to deal with whatever this was, teasing or flirting or whatever. If he couldn't stab his way out, then he'd do the next best thing. 

He lifted his foot without another thought and brought it down hard on Kuro's foot, causing him to yowl loudly and hop away, allowing Yamaguchi to put some distance between them. 

"S-sorry, guys," he offered them an apologetic smile. I don't much like being touched." 

Kuro and Bokuto shared a confused look, then shrugged nonchalantly.

Kenma yawned widely and covered his mouth, stretching a bit. 

"Aw, Kenma. You tired already?" Kuro playfully teased the second year. Kenma stared at him balefully, face almost unreadable except for the occasional droop of his eyelids. The tall captain smiled at the smaller male and nodded. "Alright. Time for a cat nap," he made an apologetic face at Bokuto who waved him off.

"I'm hungry anyway."

Slowly the group cleaned up and made their way out of the gym, heading around to the front entrance of the building. 

In the distance Yamaguchi heard the sounds of passing everyday life, car horns and helicopter blades. What was supposed to be a peaceful feeling suddenly yanked hard, careening into alarm as Yamaguchi looked up, vision shifting into his sixth sense again. 

There in the distance, getting closer by the second was a blood red speck against the mute grey sky. 

Just as Kuro was about to round the corner to the front of the building Yamaguchi grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Stop!" He hissed, pushing the group back, ignoring the startled shouts as the boys stepped on each other's feet.

"Yamaguchi, what the hell?!" Even Tsukishima's protests were ignored.

"You can't go around the front," Yamaguchi went back to one of the windows on the side. "We need to get inside but we can't go round front." He used his fingertips to move the window aside.

"Tsukki, what the hell is up with this kid?" Bokuto was even staring at Yamaguchi like he was crazy, but what hurt the most when Yamaguchi looked over was Tsukki's look of utter baffledness and contempt.

"Look," Yamaguchi said testily, "I know it's confusing and doesn't make a lot of sense right now but we are on a time limit and I'm trying to keep you safe. Now haul your asses in this window." The glare he ended with prompted Oikawa to climb in, the others following, Yamaguchi coming in last, just as they heard the wind kick up from a helicopter landing in the front of the school by the buses. "Shit," he swore softly. He turned to look at the wide eyed group surrounding him, looking to him in confusion and fear beginning to tinge their eyes. 

"Alright," he said, attempting to keep his own feelings out of his voice. "Stay low, out of sight. Spread out and round up the others and the coaches. Tell Ukai that we have to get to the Osaka safehouse." 


	4. Get the Tissues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here on is where the true crossover begins. We get introduced to our first two Assassin's Creed characters:  
> Shaun Hastings- a researcher and historian who was dumped into the Assassin life because he pissed off the wrong people, a Brit with a wit to rival Tsukkis  
> Rebecca Crane- a hacker and inventor who started off as an engineer, of Prussian descent who lives to put Shaun in his place. Her toys are her babies. Don't fuck them up.

The group all nodded slowly, varying states of distress writ over their faces. 

"Stay low, meet up by the backdoors. And stay quiet," Yamaguchi looked them each in the eye, trying not to think about the fact that his plan was highly foolish. "Okay. Go." He shooed them away, all of them heading in different directions and, as Tsukishima was the last one to turn the corner away from him, they locked eyes for a split second and Yamaguchi felt a seize in his heart, knowing this was likely going to be the last time he would see his bestfrie-.. no. Now that he was alone and highly unlikely to survive this encounter he could admit it. He was absolutely irrevocably in love with his best friend. The man he was meant to protect, the man who had been protecting him and helping him for years now. 

He was in deep for Tsukishima Kei and had been since they were children.

He turned and set off for the front of the building, praying he could buy the others time to escape.

*

Once Kuro had gotten the coaches and made it back downstairs all four teams were waiting there, confused and silent, looking at each other. 

Then the gunshots started and almost everyone looked, wide eyed and fearful toward the front door, beyond which they could see only blurred flashes of light from the gunfire. 

If anyone had looked at Ukai's face they would have seen a deep sadness in his eyes right then, knowing what was happening on the other side of the door. 

If anyone had looked at Bokuto or Kuro they would have seen pure shock, and unadulterated grief for the loss of a friend as they reached out, their hands finding each other's and squeezing so tight that their arms shook. 

Oikawa turned away from the door, tears already falling from his eyes as he quickly grabbed the hem of Iwaizumi's shirt, his other hand covering his mouth, smothering the sobs that were sure to come. Iwaizumi looked over at Tsukishima, wanting to gauge his reaction. All he saw was horror and realization spreading across the tall blonde face, a twitch in his muscle and he darted forward towards the door, immediately he was caught by Kuro, Daichi, and Bokuto. 

The three captains wrestled him back but the blond fought fiercely, screaming at the top of his lungs and clawing to be let go. 

Ukai grabbed the struggling boy and threw him against the wall and pinned him there, a large hand covering the distraught boy's mouth. "Listen to me. Yamaguchi went out there and stirred up the wasp's nest to distract the motherfuckers so we could get away. I don't know what he did, but he did it so we could get out. All of us," at this point the rest of the group caught up to what was going on and all of the upperclassmen made sounds of sorrow and distress. "And you are not going to throw that back into his face by running out to him mid battle and getting killed, Tsukishima. Yamaguchi knows what the consequences of his choices are." He let the crying boy go and straightened up. "Stick close, kids," he turned and walked off, the others following him quietly, Sugawara guiding the still quietly crying Tsukishima with him. 

The group reached the side of the building where a side door opened up to a sidewalk that led directly to the buses right next to the building. 

"Alright. When we get the chance we're all getting onto the closest bus and getting the fuck out of Dodge." Ukai paused and looked at the group, a sad look taking over his face, "I'm sorry to each and every one of you. You weren't meant to be wrapped up in this." 

Daichi stared up at him, unsure, but still holding a brave face. "After all of this, you owe us an explanation, coach," almost everyone nodded in agreement, everyone except Coach Nekomata and little Kenma. Ukai glanced at the two who nodded firmly at him and he sighed.

"Alright. Once we get to safety, I'll give you all the information you want." 

At that second a loud explosion rocked the building and debris started crumbling from the ceiling slowly.

Ukai threw open the door and Nekomata quickly led the children out to the closest most undamaged bus and Ukai brought up the tail end of the group, making sure there were no stragglers. 

Most of the assailants had been caught in the blast and either incinerated or knocked out, others had been blown into the surrounding forest. 

As Ukai jumped into the bus and the door closed he heard in the silence of the students, one very low, choked whisper. 

"Oh god."

There, next to the exploded helicopter not 10 feet away, lay Yamaguchi, face down blood seeping into the ground around him. 

Wails of grief erupted from the Karasuno students and Hinata tried to get out to the younger boy, but was held back by an equally upset Kageyama.

The shots started again, fewer in number and coming from those assailants who were still conscious, but quickly the bus pulled away, heading down the hill. The attackers followed on foot as far as they could, hoping to blow out a tire, but the bus made it onto the highway and was quickly out of range. 

Ukai collapsed next to Takeda, relief and sorrow causing his limbs to shake. A silence filled the bus, smothering and stifling. They had lost a friend, all of them, but Ukai had lost someone who over the past year had become family to him through more than just volleyball. He and Shimada had coached Yamaguchi in Assassin training and taught him the history. Shimada.. how was he going to tell him?

In the back, Tsukishima was curled up against the window, the seat next to him empty. Of course it was. He'd just left his best friend back in the dirt bleeding out. Tsukishima was never good with his emotions but right now.. right now.. all he wanted was to see the sunshine of Yamaguchi's smile again, wanted to count the freckles on the bridge of his nose. 

If only he'd told him. 

Across the aisle Kuro and Bokuto shared a look, side by side in their seats, then looked back at Tsukishima, knowing he needed space but wanting to be there for him.

*

(Time skip an hour)

Becca and Shaun drove slowly up to what used to be a functional parking lot in front of a school building.. Now there was wreckage and bodies everywhere. They shared a look, then got out of the car and slowly started picking their way through the debris. A total of 3 buses were there with scorch marks on the sides, as well as what was probably a helicopter, going by the rotor blades, but it was exploded and almost entirely unrecognizable. 

Shaun stopped upon flipping over a body nearby. "Becca.." his English accent got thicker in shock, "Becca, this is one of ours.. he's still alive." She quickly rushed over to him and helped him roll the male onto his back and when she saw how young he was, her heart seized in sympathy, he wasn't much younger than she had been when she first joined up. On his wrist was her newly designed hidden blade that she had sent to Akiteru a few months ago, and on his right hand from the second knuckle up of the ring finger was missing. 

"Fuck," she cursed quietly. "Some of the Abstergo agents must've survived to do this.." she cradled the kid's wounded hand in hers, it was still bleeding sluggishly. "Shaun, give me your hand and activate your blade." He did so and she used the Electrical Laser Blade to cauterize the wound and the boy let out a pained sound, whimpering softly. 

"Oh, hey. Are you awake, kid?" Shaun gently touched him on the shoulder, but he'd already slipped back into unconsciousness. 

Becca frowned, "Let's get him in the car and get out of here. I'm getting the Heebie-jeebies."

Shaun nodded and gently slipped his arms under the boy and lifted him up, carrying him to the car and laying him in the backseat. "There goes the down payment." 

"Shut up, Shaun. Get up here and buckle up." 


End file.
